A Shock to The System (1st Book In 'The Element Universe')
by Glittergirlninja
Summary: Destiny Garzairiz( a 13 year old girl living outside Dakota City) WAS a normal girl. But her life was turned upside down when she found out she was a Mutant AND a Meta-human. (a Meta-Mutant) When Professor X asks her to join the Institute and the X-men, she moves to Bayville with her friend Peter Gradly (also a Meta-Mutant) And meets up with Static, Gear and the Xmen.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1: Origins

*AUTHORS NOTE: Hi guys. This was a day dream I had a couple days ago. This setting comes AFTER Virgil's dad finds out that Virgil and Richie are superheroes. This also takes place in X-Men EVOLUTION. When they all are recruiting and in high school. And the other characters are my own made-up people. I hope you find this enjoyable and please use respectable language when you give me a review. BYE!*

Prologue

Hi, I'm Destiny Garzairiz ( It's pronounced gar-zAIR-ez btw). Aka Element. I'm a mutant and a bang baby. (otherwise known as a Meta-Mutants) You see I'm both. It's a long story, one you're about to hear. See, I live in a city, well no. I live OUTSIDE a city called Dakota city. We are about 30 minutes out of Bayville, New York. Which is where the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning is. You shall see why that's important later. I didn't go to school. I homeschooled, so did my best friend, Peter Gradly. (AKA Voltage) But one day we both noticed something about ourselves. We were… changing. We could tell that each of us were different some how but we never talked about it face to face. And then one day, it happened. Then soon my friend and I were out in Bayville going to the best high school in the east coast. Then we meet Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley and… Well, you'll see soon enough. Let's start where it all began. One day, while i was doing the dishes.

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Sunday, May. 15th, 8:29 P.M, Outside Dakota City, The Garzairiz home.

"MOM! It's happening again!"

Michaela Garzairiz ran down the stairs of her 3 story home. Lately she had felt rather stressed. With her eldest daughter entering high school next year, and dealing with some odd goings on, she feels like she has seen it all.

"Destiny! What on earth is the matter?" She asks as she leans over her eldest daughter. The one with odd goings on.

"It's happening again!" Destiny cries out in pain to her mother. " I'm having HUGE headaches. And I can feel the power… rushing though me!" This has happened a lot lately. I you take lately since the 11th

" Destiny, what do you mean? Please tell me you're not one of those "Bang-babys" I've seen on Tv."

" Mom," She replies though the pain. "I wasn't that close to the explosion. But, there might be a chance."

"How?" She asks exasperatingly.

" Well, _AUGG! _When the gas exploded, people ran past our group, just before they collapsed. Peter and I helped some medics carry a couple of them. They may have had the gas on them mom."

Destiny couldn't help but wish she had never gone on the church's youth trip to the drama theater, near the docks.

"Well, what's done is- _gasp!_"

"What mom?" Destiny suddenly felt the pain gone, her head clear, and her power rush concentrate to her finger tips. "What's wrong?"

Her mother looked at her weakly and replied, "Turn around."

Destiny slowly turned, and gasped when she saw a single stream of water rising out of the sink.

"M-mom, did I do that?"

" I think you did."

"How do I stop?"

"You're the one doing it."

" I don't know how. Let me try to… well, turn it off." After try various things that didn't work she threw her hands up in the air and yelled, "Would you just STOP!" With the stop she threw her hands down and the water lowered quickly. "Well then, that's taken care of."

"For now. Honey, you need to be very careful with this… this power you have. Do you understand?"

"I'm not daft mom. Nor am I 10 years old. I know what precautions to take."

Her mom lays a hand on her shoulder. " I know. This is just so, so…"

"So un-real?"

"Yes. But hey, you've always dreamed of being a super hero! Like that uh, what's his name, Bug Man? No… Web- Head? No, not that ether."

"Spiderman mom?"

" Yes. But with out all the fighting bad guys part."

"I'm just a girl with super powers then mom." She replied with a sudden realization.

"Well, in the superhero aspect, yes."

"Gee, thanks mom. So… I'm a bang-baby with hydrokinetic powers. Cool."

"Well, can you use your hydro power to finish the dishes like I asked?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Thanks for not freaking out mom."

* * *

Peter's POV

Monday, May 16th, 8:29 A.M, Outside Dakota City, The Gradly home.

"Aw, man! Not again Pete!"

My little brother Sam shook me awake rather rudely. I've been getting used to this. It's been going on for the past couple of weeks, on and off anyway.

"My blanket is sticking to you again! Can you get it off?" He shouts right in my ear.

"Sam! I'm awake! Just give me a sec. I need to concentrate." I replied, trying to shut my, well I suppose you could call them powers, off.

" Why does my blanket stick to you so much! First it was just paper and pens and paper clips," Sam started to complain as I got up and tried to wrestle the blanket off me.

"Then, it started to get to socks and tee-shirts," He continued, " It's been 4 days! And now, we can't keep anything magnetic or, uh, static-able, off you!"

"Trust me Sam," I answered still trying to get the blanket off me, "I know more that YOU!" With that 'YOU' I finally managed to get the blanket off me. "There, see, no problem."

"Oh sure, except for the fact that the blanket is floating in mid-air."

"It's WHAT?!" I looked over and sure enough, from my hand to the blanket there was a single path of blue, well, let's call it lightning, holding the blanket up. "_Gasp! _How am I doing this Sam?"

" I think it's pretty obvious!" He replied to me coyly. "You are STATIC!"

Static and Gear were new heros in Dakota city, no one new much about them, except what they looked like, from eye witness descriptions.

"Dude!" I answered in frustration. "Static is BLACK! I can't be Static! And me being Gear is also out of the question, I can barely get my laptop to work. He is a super techno-genius!"

"Okay, I guess I believe you." He replied to me like he was some sort of detective. "But, I do believe I know how it's possible. You are…"

"A bang-baby!" I interrupted.

"Oh sure, that explains everything! But wait, that's not possible Peter. You can't be a bang-baby. You weren't at the docks when the explosion happened."

"But I can be one Sam! When the youth group went to the theater on …"

"The one near the docks?" He said, his eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, that one. After the gas exploded everyone ran out of the theater in panic. Destiny and I saw some guys collapse on the side of the road. We helped some medics take some of them to the ambulance."

"But how do you and Static have the same sort of powers."

"I don't know Sam. I just don't know." We stood there for a couple of minutes just thinking about this new power we have just deciphered about me. Suddenly, Sam looked up with a smirk on his face and broke the silence.

"So can you do what he does?"

" What do you mean Sam?"

"Well, if Static has not only Electro-kinesis but also Electro-magnetism, you should have it too."

"How do you know so much about Static? I've only read about him in the newspapers, and I've never seen him on TV." I stood there as Sam was looking at the ground. Then hesitantly he spoke.

"Well, remember when I rode my bike to the mall to pick up Wally West's birthday present?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, do you remember when the bang-baby 'Hot Streak' attacked the music store?"

"Yeah, it was in the paper. What are you getting to Sam?" I asked, trying to get him to talk faster.

"Well, let's just say I was around that part of the mall when Static showed up. _Heh-heh._"

I stood there, in shock for a moment but I managed to say weakly, "You've actually SEEN Static?!"

"Well, yeah. I may have helped him a little… _Heh._" He just stood there, running his fingers though his hair when I thought of another question. (Okay, maybe a couple of questions.)

"How did you help him? What did he look like? (Besides him being black) Is he someone we might know? Was Gear with him?" I asked frantically. This was not your everyday discussion with your brother.

"Calm down Pete! I only answer questions one at a time!" He practically shouted.

"Okay!" I said as I slowed my breathing down. "Go ahead."

"All right, question one. I helped him by putting a CD in a player, turning it on high and tossed it to him saying, 'Dude, give it some juice!' I ran out with my ears covered, he juiced it, and the sound knocked Hot Streak off-balance long enough for Static and Gear to take him down."

"Amazing! You deserve something for that." _ZAP!_

"Ow! Heyyy."

(So what? I gave him a little zap. I'm his brother, that's what I do.)

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! You could've been hurt or killed!" I looked at him harshly. Then a smirk came over my face. "But that was pretty cool." I said a little less harshly, and with more respect.

"Yeah," He replied, quite relived. "It was VERY cool…" There was a couple of seconds of silence then he added. "Or perhaps it was SHOCKING! _Ha-haa!_" He started to burst with laughter while I stood there, un-amused.

"Yeah, hilarious Sam. Could you keep answering my questions? PLEASE!"

"Oh, right. So, as you know, he is colored. He is also a teen, most likely going into high school next year. His costume is super awesome. A white shirt with a lightning bolt in a circle, a blue coat, a gold belt with a white mask with light blue shades."

"Whoa, cool." I replied as I imagined it. "Okay, keep going."

"As for someone we might know…" He hesitated. "I really doubt it."

I felt a bit disappointed. I really wanted to know who he was. "Oh, well. Was Gear with him?"

"Yeah. After the battle he came up to me and said that, 'My bravery was duly noted and my tactical maneuvers where very wise for a youngling of my stature.'" He paused for a moment. "I only understood half of what he said… but it was cool!" He paused again and looked at me then asked, "What did he mean by 'my tactical maneuvers where very wise for a YOUNGLING of my STATURE?!' What does that mean?" He tried to figure it out as I tried to hold my laughter back.

"Well, ahh…" I really was starting to lose it. I had to change the subject quick. "I not sure Sam. Let's go down and eat breakfast."

"Fine." He paused then looked up with surprise. "YOU DO KNOW WHAT HE MEANT! Don't you Pete!?"

I finally lost it and through my laughter I managed to put out "The fact that you don't know is PERFECT proof that what he said is one-hundred percent true!" I walked out, still laughing. But as I ran down the stairs I heard him call out after me…

"Now what is THAT supposed to mean Pete? Peter?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"Maybe you'll figure it out when you grow out of your 'Youngling STATURE!" I yelled out in response.


	2. Chapter 2: Shocked

Chapter 2: Shocked

Virgil's POV

Thursday, May 19th, 3:08 P.M, DakotaCity.

"Man, Richie! I am beat!" I cried out exhaustedly to my best friend Richie Foley.

"Yeah, tell me all about it V." He replied sarcastically. I sneered at him as we walked away from the middle school and headed to our HQ.

"Just because you're a super genius and can ace every test without studying, doesn't mean that I have a smooth time with the end of year testing." I said begrudgingly.

"Chill out V," He replied calmly. "You are totally wrong!"

"About what?" I answered as I threw my hands in the air. "The essay questions about cellular structure or the fact you are having FUN doing the tests!?"

"None of those. I still study!" He paused. "I just wanted to make that clear." I shot a disgusted look at him.

"Yeah, you study books like 'Milosis and Sumatic mutations' or perhaps 'An In-depth study of the history of polyester.' You do NOT study for middle school tests!" I shouted, quite agitated.

"For you information Virgil, it's 'MITOSIS and SOMATIC mutations.' And polyester is quite fascinating!" He replied in his defense."

"Whatever man." I said as we turned the corner, and view came up on our HQ. "Let's go into the Gas station and see if there are any bang-baby's Static and Gear need to take care of." I ran ahead and entered the abandoned station. Richie entered shortly after. From the looks of it outside you would've never guessed that inside was a teen superhero's Head Quarters. With the fantastic brain of Richie aka Gear, he turned our abandon gas station into a cool hangout/HQ equip with gizmos and gadgets of a kind, a police scanner that goes off whenever it hears the words 'break-in, Meta-human, danger, ect.' A pop machine that is voice activated, a computer that Richie upgraded, and of course a couple of spare costumes.

"BakPac! Come here!" Cried Richie. Suddenly a _Wee-wor wee-wor _noise could be heard. Out from under the table came BakPac, a supercomputer robot Richie invented to help him become a superhero. BakPac climbed up Richie's back and latched on to him. Richie's powers are limited in the techno-path depot, but he can talk to BakPac which is also connected to is helmet, so he can receive info quicker.

"Well, it's Gear him-self!" I teased, "The electronic wiz-kid. The Techno Beetle!" I started to crack up, while Richie just glared and said,

"Ha-ha, very funny V." And put his helmet on. I took off my sweater to reveal a black tee with a lightning bolt in the middle of a circle. I threw on my long dark blue and gold coat, my mask and shades and picked up my foldable pothole. "Come on Gear. Let's go patrol"

"What ever you say, oh electric one." He responded in a highly exaggerated voice.

"Come on Rich." I hopped on the pothole and Richie turned his rocket boots. We rose up and with a hearty cried Richie cried out,

"Let's go bust up some bad guys!" We rose up and dashed forward... running into the wall ABOVE the door.

"Dude," I squeaked weakly when we were lying on the floor, "We need to invest in a roof that opens up."

Richie sat up and replied dazedly "Agreed"

Destiny's POV

Thursday, May 19th, 3:28, OutsideDakotaCity.

I peddled. I was heading to the old, abandon barn that was smack-dab in the middle of my best friend's house and my own. We met there often to talk, hang out, help each other out with school work, and stuff like that. We hadn't meet up there since the gas explosion that night. We agreed to meet there, to talk about, well just to talk. We hadn't really agreed on a subject. But if he was anything like me, we wouldn't talk about the explosion. And knowing him as long as I have, he is NOTHING like me. But still, he might be reluctant. With subjects like this, anyone can go from a fun, loving person into a closed up clam. I continued to ride down the road. Thinking of that night when I looked down at my watch. "3:36?! I'm late!" I started to peddle as fast as I could towards the old barn. I was just about to cross the bridge when I felt the familiar pain. I stopped the bike. "No!" I cried out in pain "Not now!" The water from the stream started to rise. "NO!" I thrust my hand out. The pain went away to my finger tips, then the pain slowly changed, it felt like my hand was touching the water. The water stopped. _GASP! _I looked at my fingertips, they were glowing BLUE! Finally it made more sense. "Okay, let's see what I can do." I twisted my wrist as a single jet of water rose out. I stopped and quickly flicked my hand, the water stopped coming from the stream. It was now a sphere of water before me. I pulled my hand back, the water followed. I pushed my hand forward. The water backed up. "Amazing!" I put my other hand up, and as soon as I focused my energy on both hands I felt the strange water sensation on the other fingertips, they were glowing too. I pulled both of my hands apart, the water stretched into a long, horizontal stream. "This is SO COOL! And people say we're freaks!" I put my hands close again and the stream turned into a sphere. I moved both hands towards me and the sphere came closer, and closer, and…_ "Together we are strong! Forever fight ONE!" _ My phone went off! It startled me and the water came at me fast. My reflex kicked in and I put my hands in front of my face, my hands stiffened, (like when someone holds there hands out to say _STOP!_) and I shut my eyes, preparing to be doused in water. _CLUNK! _I opened my eyes, the waters not there. I look on the bridge, "NO WAY!" There was a stream of water, only in ice form. Frozen solid! I stood there for a sec. Then it came to me, "Not only can I control water, I can also control what properties it has!"

My phone went off again, I checked it. _~It's Peter.~ _I thought. I answered. "Hey Pete? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing c'ept the sky!" He answered in a playful manner.

We laughed. This is how we always greeted each other.

"Now, really Dest. Where are you? I thought we were meeting at the barn 10 minutes ago?"

"I'm at the bridge. I had a… accident, with water." I responded hesitantly.

"Accident? Dest what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I tried to think of a reasonable answer. _~I fell in the stream? No, I'm not wet, and I don't want to be. My bike got a flat tire? That won't work either. Oh, I know~ _"I'm fine, I can control water, and when you called I was surprised and lost control and turned the water into ice." I replied flatly.

"Ha! Nice one Dest. Now what _really _happened?"

"Oh, I thought I saw something in the water. Turned out it was a piece of glass. I got a little cut in my hand, I'll be fine." I lied. I hated lying.

"Whoa, you had me scared for a second."

"Well, I'll be their in a few."

"No need." He replied. "I'm on my bike. I'm almost to the bridge."

"What? Why are you coming?!" I shouted as I looked at the frozen water tentacle below me.

"Well, I hopped on my bike when I thought you were really hurt. But why is that so bad?" He questioned.

I started to get really worried. I looked at my hands, ~_If I can control the state of the water, then what if I can make it evaporate?~ _I thought.

"Destiny? You still there?"

"Ohh," I stuttered, "Yeah, just thinking about…" I stopped.

"About what Dest?"

"Nothing, I just need to do something."

"Maybe I can help you out. I'm coming up on the turn."

~_He'll be here any minute! I need to figure this out.~ _"Pete, I'll see ya in a minute. Bye!"

"But-"

I hung up. I concentrated, the tingling feeling and glowing returned almost immediately. I remembered how the different position of my hand changed the water into ice, so I tried different positions and movements. I curved my hand, like I was holding a ball, the ice started to melt! But not evaporate. It was strange so I touched it. "Gelatin?" I tried again, I thrust my curved hand towards it. It STILL didn't evaporate. ~_What now?~ _ I touched it, "Crystal? But, how is the even possible?" I swung around, I could hear Peter's bike. "Really? I can control you!" I started to shout at the water, "I can turn you into ice, jelly AND CRYSAL! HOW DOES THAT EVEN HAPPEN? BUT YOU WON'T EVAPORATE!" I was agitated and frightened, he was about to find out. I could see him coming towards me! "Oh No!" I wispier shouted. I collapsed to my knees and clutched my hands into fists. Then I looked and watched as the water melted and trickled down through the bridge. "That was close."

"Hi Destiny!" Peter called as he ran up.

"Oh, hi!" I quickly got up and brushed off my awkwardness.* "How long have you been there?" I questioned nervously.

"Just got here. Why, is there something I should have seen?" He grinned suspiciously.

"No…no." I looked at the ground. Then I snapped my head up and grabbed my bike. "Come on! Let's go to the barn." I suggested happily. Trying to hide what I had just done.

Peter's POV 

She hopped on her bike and started speeding down the road. "Beat you there!" She called out.

"Hey! You had a head start!" I had started to ride down after her. We were always the competitive type. We raced down the road, teasing each other. We came up on the turn; I could feel energy starting to rush through me. ~_No, not now!~ _ I felt suddenly stronger, I started to peddle faster than ever, even faster than Destiny, and Destiny ALWAYS beats me.

"Wow Pete! You've been practicing!"

Practicing? No, the explosion. These powers I got are so unpredictable. I looked around, the POWER LINES! A service guy was cutting them open to fix something. As we got closer, I could feel myself sucking up the energy. I zoomed off. I arrived at the barn a moment before Destiny. Even with my extra energy, she was right behind me the entire time.

"Looks like you finally won!" She stated playfully.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered, I could feel all the electricity dancing through my body. I absorbed too much! Last time I absorbed too much, (3 day ago to be exact.) I let all of it out at once, causing minor damage to my backyard and causing me to pass out. I had to find some way to channel the extra electricity out, WITHOUT Destiny finding out. Or more importantly, without Destiny getting hurt. "Uhh, would you put up our bikes, I have to do something." I ran off.

"Well, okay." I heard her whisper. I hated to do that. But better than her finding out. I ran in to the barn. I looked around; the building had an old electrical system. The lights never turned on. Not normally anyway, the second I entered the lights flickered on. "Oh man, this is getting out of control." I started to **see** the electricity dance across my arms. I looked for something to channel my energy into, I saw an old electrical box; I ran over and reached out to open it when an electric bolt came from my hand and blasted the door. "Whatever!" I shrugged it off. I grabbed the empty conductors and let my power out. _"AUUGH!" _I tried to channel it only to my hands but it got a bit out of control. I must have let most of it out, because when I took my hands out, I felt light-headed. I saw not only Destiny walk in, but also a bright orange light. I felt heat, I heard Destiny try to tell me something, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. Then things started to go black.

Destiny's POV

"Peter?! Are, you okay?" I was frantic. He mumbled something about electricity then passed out. "Peter! Oh, now what?" I looked behind me, "A fire!" A small flame leaped up. The hay around the flame started to catch on fire also. "Water! I'll get some water!" ~_Wait! Peter!~ _I grabbed the back of his shirt and started to drag him out. Once he was out, I ran back in. The flame was still pretty small, but it was still dangerous for an old barn like this. I looked around for some water, none. I tried to think, but something caught my attention. I had the same feeling I had with water when I controlled it, except this feeling was…fiery. I started to think harder. ~_If I have a wet, cold feeling when I control water, then maybe this hot, fiery feeling is me controlling the FIRE!~ _"Come on Destiny, focus." I stretched my hands out and closed my eye. The fiery feeling grows; I open my eyes and look at my hands. My fingertips are glowing red! The fire starts to calm down and stay the same. I lift my hands up, the fire rises. I lower them, it lowers. "Fire AND water? Boy, what next?" I raise my hands the lower them quickly, spreading them apart the fire goes out. Just then, I hear something…or SOMEONE.

"Destiny?" It's Peter…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Double Lives

Chapter 3: Double lives

Peter's POV

I blacked out. That I know for sure. I know that I was somewhere with my best friend Destiny. I opened my eyes, and looked around. My vision was fuzzy but I could make some of my surroundings out. The barn, ~_okay, it's starting to coming back to me.~_ I stood up, trying to regain all off my senses. I smelled the air. _~Smoke?~ _I saw a bright orange light. Smoke and orange light? _~A FIRE!~ _my head screamed! I thought of Destiny, I tried to call her name out, but I was too weak. My vision started to sharpen, and I head a voice. "Fire AND water? Boy, what next?" I was Destiny! I was sure of it. I focused all my energy into seeing where she was. She was by the fire doing something. My eyes widened, _~Are her fingers glowing red?~ _I tried so hard to stay focused. My vision was still fuzzy but I watched her as she raised her hands, and then brought them down quickly. The fire went out! Was she controlling it? Was she a bang-baby too? I summoned all my strength to ask her, but all that came out was, "Destiny?" She said something, I couldn't tell what. Everything slowly started to go black again. "Not again!" I murmured. Just a normal day for me, Peter Gradly.

* * *

Destiny's POV

_~Oh shoot! Did he just see what I think he saw?~ _ "Peter?" I began nervously, "Ah, the fires out." I laughed even more nervously.

He looked at me again then he started to fumble around. "Not again!" He mumbled; he passed out…again. I lunged forward and caught him. I leaned him against a wall, thinking of how to deal with this. He started shifting, I thought he might wake up but he didn't.

_~What should I do? Should I wake him up? But what if he starts asking about…me? Or rather my powers.~ _I decided to wake him up and play it by ear. I walked around, looking for some water. ~_I should carry water with me __all__ the time. Like, in a bottle or something._~ I walked to our bikes and saw that Peter brought a bottle of water. I reached my hand out, my fingers started to glow blue again. The water rose and pushed with enough force that the cap popped off. I walked back over to where the fire had been. I took half of it and placed it around the burnt hay. Just to make it look like water had put the fire out, NOT me. I took the rest of the water and stood over him. I held up the water, with my fingers glowing bright blue, I focused and turned the water into larger, individual drops. With my other hand, I froze the water ever so slightly, so it was still liquid yet it was freezing cold. With a twist of my hand, the water fell on his face harshly, but not with much force. He started to stir, and then he opened his eyes. I took a deep breath in, preparing to: a) Tell him the truth or b) Get ready to tell a great story.

* * *

Peter's POV

My eyes opened, and I looked around. Fire was out. ~_Good!~ _I thought. Destiny was off to my left, looking quite worried. "Ohh, what's up Dest?" I asked groggily.

"Nothing, c'ept the sky Pete." She paused. "Are you okay?"

"I think I am. I think I should go home though. Sorry for ruining your afternoon."

"You didn't do anything. I just happened."

"Yeah, I guess." No, not I guess. The fire was my fault. If I just had been more aware.

"Do you want me to call your dad, Pete?"

"No," I said, standing up. I walked over to my bike. "I'll bike home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I reached over and grabbed the handle bars. "How did you put out the fire Destiny?"

"Ohh, uhh, I took the water, from your water bottle and out it on the fire." She stumbled. She started to squirm and went over to pick up her bike. "Why? Is it important?"

"No, it's just I thought I saw something else-" I was cut off.

"Well, you didn't!" She got on her bike and peddled closer to me. "If you need anything, call me."

"Okay, I will." I replied a bit shocked.

"Okay, bye Peter." She raced down the road. I sat there and watched her till she was out of sight. Then I turned around and peddled to my own home. I kept replaying that bright red glow experience over and over in my head. Then, I thought 2 things, _~What am I, and is Destiny one too?~_

* * *

Gear's POV 

Thursday, May 19th, 10:28 P.M, DakotaCity, ALVA Ind. HQ

"We've been over this area before Gear!" Virgil whined lamely. "Would you like to explain WHY we are here?"

"Because of the Meta-breed." I answered.

"I know its cause of the Meta-breed. But why are we hanging 'round here?"

"Well, as you know I have been working on an extended program that will fit in with BakPac's crime detecting program."

"Yeah, what about it Richie?"

"Dude! We're on patrol!"

"Sorry, Gear. Go on."

"Anyway, with the Meta-breed's attacks being so fast lately, we haven't been able to stop them. So I figured if we can't stop them during the robbery, then maybe we could stop them before!"

"Okay, I see where this is going. So how do we know where they're gonna hit?"

"That's where the extension program comes in. I programmed the last three places they've hit and this was the most likely place to hit."

"Cool. What were the other possibilities?" He asked.

_~Bring up the most likely places for the Meta-breed to hit BakPac~ _I told Bakpac mentally. It popped up on the screen I installed into my helmet. I read them aloud to Static. "First is ALVA Industries, second is Program's Electronics and the last one is Burger Fools on 23rd. But I think it's safe to assume it's not going to be Burger Fools."

"Hey, you never know Shiv. That guy is twisted in more ways than one. Sometimes you just sit back and think 'Why do people like that get so much power?' But then you look at guys like us who risk our lives to help, not only stop crime, but also help the criminals."

"Yah, I get it Static."

There was silence for several minutes as we soared though the air space above Alva Ind. But then I decided to speak my mind.

"V, do you ever wonder why I got my powers, even though I wasn't at the big bang?"

"I thought we decided it was contact with my cloths? I mean, isn't that the only explanation?"

"Yeah, but not necessarily a logical one."

"What do ya' mean Richie?"

"What if my powers were from someone else? I mean, remember when I came in contact with that old dude Ragtag? He said he could give anyone powers from big-bang educed energy right?"

"Yeah, I think that was about right."

"Then why did I have lygokinesis and not enhanced intelligence and limited technopathy?

"That's a good question Gear. I mean, he made it seem like he could unlock what the gas would have done."

"Exactly! I don't think I got my powers from the Big-bang gas dude."

"Seems like it," He replied grimly. "Then how did you get them?"

We stopped in mid-air and looked at each other. Suddenly, we heard an alarm, and a horrible screech.

"Talon!" Static said as he turned to go.

"And the meta-breed!" I added as I followed. We flew inside to see that the Meta-breed had tied some of Alva's scientist up. They hadn't noticed us yet so we thought of a plan.

"Okay, Static. You take out the lights and light up the room a bit brighter if you know what I mean. I'll grab the hostages and cut 'em loose."

"Yeah, we'll take Ebon out first. Then you take Talon and I'll take Shiv."

"Then we tied 'em up and jet. Good plan Static."

"Yeah, but we'll need to contain Ebon." He replied grimly.

I poked my head out from around the corner. I saw some huge, fiber glass tanks with iron on the edges. I turned around and told Static, "See those big tanks over there?"

"Yeah?"

"Take one of them, put it 'round Ebon and magnetize it to the floor."

"Great thinking Gear. I just hope he'll be weakened enough."

"Hey Ebon! I think I heard something." It was Talon. "It came from the hall."

"Oh, make sure it ain't Static and his pathetic little sidekick Gear. They've gotten in our way to many times!" Spat Ebon.

"Oh, allow me Ebon!" Shiv cackled viciously, "I would just LOVE to see Static and Gear sushi!"

I looked at Static, I saw he was giving the signal. 1…2…3! We jumped out from our hiding place.

"Hey! Are we to late to join the party?"

"Static!" Ebon yelled.

"Oh and don't forget me!" I yelled back, "Trust me I haven't forgotten you!"

Static reached up and turned out the lights. I turned on my night vision, and ran over to the hostages. I cut them loose, gave them and extra flashlight. They ran out, when suddenly Static let loose a huge ball of energy, it went off in a huge flash of blue light. The lights turned back on and Ebon was in his shadow state, slowly trying to reform. Talon and Shiv were getting ready to fight.

"Static I'll get you for this!" Ebon shouted as Static contained him in the large glass tank.

"Gear look out!"

I whipped around; Talon did a head dive and tried to stab me with her talons. (*breaking 4th wall* I know it's a lame joke. Work with me here!) She knocked me to the ground and placed her hands (now claws) under my neck.

"Gear!" He started to run towards me but Shiv blocked his path, they started to battle. While I was left with Talon.

"You think you're so smart, don't you tech boy?" She spat.

"Well," I chuckled lightly as my hand slipped into my utility belt and grasped a Zap cap 2.0. aka a restrain device. "I would consider myself smarter than some." I thew the Zap cap up, the second it touched Talon it wrapped its metal ropes around her. She shrieked her ugly, super sonic scream, which broke a window. Static had Shiv on the ground and finished placing a fiber-glass tank around him. "Yo Static! Got one angry bird over here!"

"ANGRY BIRD?!" Talon screamed. "I ought a- mmp. mpphh ahhg!" Her rant was cut short by Static placing one of the tanks on her.

"Nice work bro!" Virgil commented.

"Thanks! _Yawn! _Lets get out of here." Police sirens went off in a distance.

"They'll be taken care of. Come on."

"We have the last day of school tomorrow bro! Can't wait to have a whole 2 and ½ months of nothing but butt kicking and down time!"

"Yeah! Just think of all the more we can do!" He looked took out his phone and we flew out as the cops arrived. "Hey Richie, I gotta go home. Big day tomorrow!"

" Yeah, I better head home too. See yah V."

"See yah Richie!" He zoomed off towards his home, and I did to mine. And all the while I was thinking one thing and only that. ~_What am I? And how did I get these powers?~_

* * *

R&R please! 33 views is AWESOME! Thanks so much. Chap. 4 Kitty and the X-men come into play!


	4. Chapter 4: Cerebro's Alert

***A/N: This takes place a week and 1/2 or so before the school year begins! Fast forwarded!**

Peter: Yah, a lot has happened over those 2 ½ months but you'll get it.

**Peter! How did you? I mean? What about the 4****th**** wall?!**

_Destiny: HEY! I'm here too!_

**Just tell me how? I don't get this?**

**_Kurt: Guyz! Wev should tellz her!_**

**Kurt! You haven't even entered the story yet!**

Peter: FINE! It's simple really-

Riche: I hacked into your account. Wasn't that hard really…

_Virgil: I told you guys this was a bad idea! She controls the story you know!_

**Guys, go back to the story! All I wanted to do was make an announcement!**

**_Kitty: Ohh! I like, totally know what it is!_**

**Oh for goodness sake! **

_Destiny: Please!Let me say it!_

Peter: No, I want too!

_Virgil: Hey! Big time superhero over here!_

*All arguing*

**Guys….Guys…. GUYS!**

*all stop*

**Go back or you all get eaten by some weird mutated slime creature from mars!**

*mumbles of fine and whatever.*

**Peter, Destiny you two stay!**

_Destiny: Ohh boy!_

**Destiny, you do the 1****st**** half for me and Peter, you do the second. Here is the announcement.**

***passes paper***

Peter: Fine with me.

_Destiny: Glittergirlninja does NOT own Static shock or X-men Evolution. To you Pete…_

Peter: She does how ever own the plot and… Peter Gradly and Destiny Garzairiz?

_Destiny: That sounds rather odd doesn't it?_

**Thanks guys. Well, now that the 4****th**** walls broken and you know all that… I went on vacation and thought a couple updates were needed so i'll try to have Chapter 5 out next week. Here's the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Cerebro's Alert

Kitty's (aka Shadowcat) POV

August 10th, 2:28 PM, Xavier Institute, BayvilleNY.

"KUURRT!" I shouted as Storm, Jean, Scott, and I walked out of the black bird and towards the institute. Kurt (Nightcrawler), like teleported inside, along with Bobby (A new recruit, Iceman as he insists on being called). We had just gotten back from summer vacation. Jean had gone to her parent's house; Scott and Kurt went to visit Kurt's parents in Germany. My family and I went on vacation all summer visiting my relatives. And Bobby was the latest mutant that had joined the institute. (he joined the first week of May I think.) It was nice to be back at the institute, even thought it means school. BORING! Anyway, I'm mad at the boys cause like Kurt and Bobby decided to play a joke on me by teleporting me on to a huge ice slide that, if I hadn't phased through it, I would have like, smashed into a wall of ice. Anyway, I phased though and got my jeans all muddy. We started to enter the institute, I phased through, leaving Scott and Jean to open the doors for them selves. "Bobby! Kurt! Why would you like do that?"

"Vhat? It vas a velcome back givt! And jast plain velcome to Bobby!"

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face!" Bobby laughed. Kurt and Bobby both started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well, it was like, NOT FUNNY!"

"Well," Interrupted Scott as he and Jean walked in. "You did walk right into it."

"SO? That doesn't make it right ya' know?"

"Of course not Kitty…" Jean said in her motherly like tone. "But it was pretty funny."

Everyone started to laugh.

"Like, I live with a bunch of idiots!" I paused, then I started laughing too. After a couple of minutes, the laughter died down and the Professor rolled in.

"Well, it's nice to see you all are glad to be back. Bobby Drake, welcome to the Institute. I'm sure you won't be new for long" He said, rolling closer. "Some of the other students have already arrived."

"Like who Professor?" Scott asked.

"My nephew is here." Storm answered.

"Avesome!" He shouted turning to Bobby. "Letz go Bobby! You must meet Evan!"

"Right behind you!"

They ran off, then Kurt popped up a second later.

"Ahh, vhere iz he?" he asked sheepishly

"Even is in the kitchen." Professor X answered.

"See ja!" He poof out of view.

We all went to are rooms, as I entered mine I saw 2 things. 1 was that Rouge was on her bed reading a book, and the 2nd was that our room, as large as it was now larger and had 4 beds.

"Rouge! Like, what happened?"

"Oh, Billy just discovered he was of dragon blood, along with Bonnie.*"

"Not your book! Like, the room!"

"Oh, we're expecting more girls and the Professor expanded our room."

"Okay, so do you know who is staying with us?" I asked hopefully.

"No." She replied grimly.

"Then who?"

_Knock! Knock!_

"Hey, can I come in?" Jean walked in.

"I thought you asked if yah could come in?" Rouge asked rudely.

"Oh, sorry."

"What's with the box?" I questioned.

Slowly, floating in came several more boxes.

"I like, mean boxes." I exclaimed

"It seems I'm your new roommate." Jean walked over to the 3rd bed and levitated the boxes down. "So who's in the 4th bed?"

"No clue." Rouge looked up and went back to her book.

"I wonder who it is." I tried to think of who would be sharing with us. Then suddenly,

_"~Jean, Kitty, Rouge, Scott, Kurt, Evan. Meet in Cerebro's room.~"_

_"~Why Prof?~"_ I could hear Evan mentally asks. All us girls walked over, opened the door and raced down the hall.

_"~Because Evan. The updates are complete. They were completed yesterday. And you all might want to see this~"_

We all understood that, Cerebro had been shut down May 10th, 1) Because wanted to do some much needed updates and 2) Because the school season was almost over and there wasn't much need to recruit during summer vacation. Though, Professor Xavier was reluctant to have Cerebro shut down, he agreed.

* * *

Now all of us were standing in the room."Whoa, Professor. I can see some obvious changes." Announced Scott. There were some big changes, literally. The room was MUCH bigger than before. I couldn't tell you much about the technical stuff, but it was way more teched out.

"I think this is really awesome and stuff Professor, but like, what is so important for us to see?"

Kurt, Evan and the others nodded their head and mumbled out agreements.

"Because Kitty, of this."

Cerebro's screen light up, it was a hologram!

"Kewl!" Kurt exclaimed

"Yes indeed. It is quite an amazing machine." A voice behind us softly boomed. We spun around.

"Hello !" We all chanted except for Evan who said,

"Yo Teach! How was the Va-Ca?"

"Hello everyone. And Evan, it was most enjoyable. I just love Bayville in the summer time."

"Hank, glad you can join us. But we must get on to the matters at hand."

"Which would be what Professor?" Jean asked.

Professor X took the helmet and brought up a city south of us. The screen started to go NUTS! "This." He said grimly.

"Are all those dots mutants?" asked Rouge. We were all shocked; we knew that dots were mutants. But we never saw this many in one area.

"Yes Rouge, indeed they are. The green dots are level 1 and 2 mutants, the yellow is 3, and the red is 4. And one thing you may want to see."

The hologram zoomed in to an area outside of town. One blue dot was visible.

"Vhut wouldz da blue be?" Kurt asked nervously.

"It's a level 5." Scott said astonished.

"Yes, it is." Answered the professor.

"But like, aren't the only level 5 mutants You, Jean and, I guess, Juggernaut?"*** I said.

"Yes we are, or were. Now this extremely rare situation has come up. We have a level 5 mutant along with 34 other level mutants… in one town."

"34!"We all exclaimed.

"Yes, 34." He confirmed.

"Professor Xavier, how is this even in them realm of possibility?" Beast questioned.

"I'm not sure, all I can pick up from local news and local minds are, "The Big-Bang" and "Bang-Babys" I have no knowledge what that means, but you should see this also.

On the screen at least 30 jail files came up.

"They're being put in JAIL?" Rouge outraged.

"No, not all of them, only the ones that commit crimes." Professor X answered.

"They've been using their powers to commit crimes!" Jean said gasping.

"So how many of them are, you know, like, not in jail?" I asked. This was a huge deal, we had so many mutants in jail, along with a level 5! I hope they aren't in jail.

"4" the Professor said, still grim.

"And the level 5?" Scott continued.

"Has not committed crimes and is not in jail. Not yet anyway."

"Vhat do you mean profezzor?" Kurt asked cluelessly.

"I mean we need to go to Dakota City and recruit these 4 mutants, especially level 5."

"Who is level 5 anyway Prof?" Evan asked what everyone was thinking.

"That's the thing. Until these last 4 use their powers, Cerebro can't pick up any more information than, they are mutants."

* * *

August 10th, 2:40 PM, Dakota City.

_General POV_

"Yo Virgil!" Richie shouted through his shock-box. "You have to come over the HQ and see what I just invented!"

"Sure Riche, I'm suiting up anyway. You want to patrol afterwards?"

"Sure V-man. See yah!"

Virgil made sure his sister was no where in sight and ran down the stairs and dashed out the door. Unknowing to him, his dad watched as his son shocked open his disk and flew off. "Oh boy, there he goes." He chuckled to himself. "It's a wonder no one except me knows their secret."

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Garzairiz home._**

"Oh man!" Cried Gracie, Destiny's younger sister. She had just spilled some chocolate milk on the families new light carmel-colored couch. "Destiny! Can you come here a sec!" She shouted.

"Yes?" Destiny replied as she walked. She looked over at the couch and saw the big brown splotch in the middle. "What happened to the couch?!" She asked.

"I kinda spilled my milk on it." Gracie confessed. "I thought you could, you know, go bang-baby on it?"

"Fine, but you WILL tell mom what you did." Destiny replied.

"Okay, just clean it up. And do you mind drying my hair too?"

"Oh please." Destiny said dryly. She lifted one hand, her fingertips glowing blue, and quickly raised the milk out from the couch. Then she lifted the other hand and, with the tips glowing a bright red, slowly folded her hand into a fist. The milk evaporated and she put her hands down, with the glowing slowly fading.

"HEY!" Gracie snapped, "I was going to drink that!"

"Ew!"

"Humph!" She turned her back and paused. "But really," She said turning around, "Will you dry my hair?"

Destiny raised both of her hand up above her head, they were glowing light purple now.

"No Destiny! I meant-" Destiny's hands came down along with a HUGE gust of wind, drying Gracie's hair completely.

"I meant you hydro-kinesis! Not your aero-kinesis!"

"Oh well!" Destiny sang as she walked away.

"It's a wonder how she keeps those powers a secret." Questioned Gracie, as she left for the kitchen to get some more milk.

* * *

**_Meanwhile at the Gradly home._**

"Peter!" Cried Peter's older brother Josh. He entered Peter room, where he was static-izing (as his family called it) his bed spread to the bed to create a perfect bed. "Could you juice my Wayne-pod**?

"Sure!" He said, plopping down on his bed. "It's going to cost you 3 cupcakes though." He added coyly

"1!" Josh answered.

"2!"

"1 or nothing and I'll tell mom you shocked Sam for hiding your W-pad."

"Okay! 1 it is!" Peter jumped up and snatched the W-pod from Josh's hands. He lifted his finger, dancing with electricity, and directed a stream into the W-pod. It was charged fully in seconds. Peter tossed it back to Josh. "Okay there. Where's my cupcake?"

Josh turned and called back. "In my stomach! Seez yah laterz!" He ran out, Peter right behind. Before Josh could say 'shocking' he was picked up by Peter's electric powers and thrown on the wall. Josh tried to get down but Peter's static cling was strong.

"Have fun Josh! It wears off in about 2 hours!" He raced down the stairs.

"How does he keep his 'static cling' a secret? It's a wonder no one has found out!"

* * *

August 10th, 2:41 PM, Xavier Institute, Bayville NY.

_Professor X's POV_

The screen was buzzing, it had just picked up 4 mutants using their powers. The very four that they were hoping to recruit.

"Professor! Quick!" Jean yelled over the beeping. "Track their identities!"

I quickly concentrated and managed to get their information.

"I've got it Jean. All 4 of them."

"Fascinating!" Exclaimed Hank. "All four of them used their powers at the same time!"

"Lets see their info Professor." Scott said.

"Very well." I replied . I pulled up the first. "Virgil Hawkins." I read aloud. "He is 14, a Christian, and apparently has powers over electricity, including electro-magnetism as well. And he is a level 4 mutant." I paused as the computer brought up something else. "Ohh! Apparently Virgil has the same qualities and abilities of a local hero called 'Static'."

"Do you like, think its him?" Kitty asked.

"With out a doubt Kitty. Not only do they have the same powers, but they also have the same characteristics."

"Cool! A super-hero!" Exclaimed Evan.

"Yes…indeed. Now lets continue on." I said. "Richie Foley, age 14, he is also a Christian, his abilities are: Hyper-intelligence, technopathy and a hidden power that has not yet been unleashed. Interesting."

"Vhatz the hidden power? Kurt asked.

"It's hidden, doofus! We don't know!" Rouge implied harshly.

"Anyway," I continued, "He has they same characteristics and powers that of Static's partner Gear. They also are best friends."

"That proves things." Scott said.

"Yes I believe so. And now to the 3rd, Peter Gradly, age 13, and it seems he has the exact same powers as Virgil."

"That's like, really odd! " said Kitty.

"Yes, it is. But he is most certainly not Static. He is homeschooled, a Christian and hangs around and old barn- _GASP! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_"

"Professor," spoke Jean, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. And look," Everyone looked at the screen once more. "The level 5 mutant, is Destiny Garzairiz. But Cerebro can't pick up any thing else!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

*Lol reference to "Dragons in out midst series" by Bryan Davis. SO COOL CHECK IT OUT! **WAYNE TECH! Hint, hint on an upcoming book. *** This is the beginning of Season 2 mind you! No Apocalypse yet!

I MADE A COUPLE OF CHANGES! HOPE THEY FIT THE STORY BETTER!


	5. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**_HEY! Sorry its been weeks! I was on Vaca and school started for me. Anyway here we go!_**

Chapter 5: Old friends

August 10th, 2:45 P.M, Xavier institute, Bayville NY.

Jean's POV

"What do you mean it can't locate her! She lives in Dakota city right?" Scott shouted.

"I'm not sure how. She has a very powerful mind. I'm starting to wonder if she is has telepathic based powers"

Kitty, this entire time had been rubbing her temples as if she was trying to remember something. Suddenly, she looked up.

"Destiny Garzairiz!" Shouted Kitty, "I know her! Well I did… we lived next door to each other when she lived in Chicago."

"How long ago was that?" I asked.

"Well it was, like 4 years ago when she moved. She was 9, I was 10 or something. We saw each other so often, I would never forget her."

"That's nice Kitty, but Professor." Said Scott, turning to the Professor. "We need to recruit this girl."

"Easy Scott, as you know she will come of free will or not at all." Replied Prof. X

"But Prof, we can't miss out on a level 5!" Evan shouted.

"Yah, she could be a huge asset to the team." Rouge agreed.

Kurt looked as if he was trying to think of something clever, after a sec he said, "Jah! Vhat day said!"

I looked up and said to the professor. "I agree, we put this girl at the top of our recruiting list." I got nods and murmurs of agreements, even from Rouge. So I continued, "And while I'm sure the other 3 would be a great addition too, we really need to let this girl know what is going on, she must be terrified!"

"I understand, but we have a slight problem." Stated the professor grimly.

"What?"

"When those four used all their powers at once, Cerebro was mixed up and can't pinpoint the location or her specific power."

"So now what Prof?" Evan asked.

"Now we wait."

* * *

3:00, At the Garzairiz home.

No POV

"Dad, I don't know…" Destiny said as she put down a Home and Garden magazine. "Should I really use my powers like this? I mean at all? All I do is help Grace with stains on the couch. I've never done something like this! What if someone finds out?"

"There is nothing to worry about Destiny. The closest neighbors we have are a mile down the road, no one will see you." Her dad pleaded with his light Mexican accent. Jaime Garzairiz (Pronounced: HI-may) wanted a beautiful landscape, and with his daughter's new powers of controlling nature, they found when her fingertips glowed a light yellow-green, she could control plants and make different kinds appear out of the ground. And dark green was a different story, with that she could control the earth and dirt itself.

"SO? What do I get out of this? Why should I help you make your dream garden?"

"Uhh… I'm your loving and caring father?"

"Dad, this is a job. I want some pay."

"Okay, fair is fair. How much, 5, 6 bucks an hour?"

"I'm thinking more along the lines of… my own laptop."

"What?"

"Dad, a refurb! Not brand new! And think of all the money you'll save on mulch, flowers, seeds, fertilizer. Please? I'll tend to it too!"

_~Great!~ _He thought, _ ~She's been asking for weeks! Uggh! I'll just do it. I really want that garden.~ _"Fine!" he spoke, "But only one under 200$ Got me?"

"Yes! Thanks dad!" She was so excited she forgot to watch her self. Her fingers began to glow a dark green.

"Destiny! Your powers!"

Suddenly a small tremor was felt. Destiny looked down and saw her glowing fingers. "Sorry dad!" She said happily as the glowing faded. "I'll just go and get started." She grabbed the magazine and turn to the picture. She raced out into the backyard, where she began to work.

* * *

At the Institute.

Logan's POV

I just got back from my ride and Charles was on Cerebro. That guy works to hard. ~_Wonder why even harder today?~_ I was headed to the kitchen to get some jerky when Elf and Snowflake popped out of no where.

" Elf, Snowflake, what are you two up to?"

"Did he just call you Elf? And me, 'SNOWFLAKE'?" Drake asked obviously offended.

"Jah, just get used to ja nicknames."

"So Elf," I said, ignoring Snowflake. "Why is Chuck still on Cerebro?"

"Vell, umm…"

"Spit it out. I don't got all day."

"A-a… level 5. Professor found one but can't pinpoint her location."

"A level 5? Was anyone going to tell me about this?"

_~Yes of course Logan, you were gone when we discovered them.~ _Charles spoke mentally.

_~Them? There are more than level 5?~_

_~No, just one level 5, but two level 4's as well as a level 3 at the moment.~_

_~So we got 4 mutants today?~_

_~Not only today, their powers are so far developed, I believe they've had them for months.~_

_~Chuck, I'll see you in Cerebro. I'm coming.~ _

I shoved past Elf and Snow, and sprinted towards cerebro's room.

* * *

Kurt's POV

"Vell, dat vent better than I exveted." I said after a moment of silence.

"Wow dude, a level 5! I can't believe it!" Bobby shouted, he paused. "What's a level 5?"

"A level 5, iz an very, powervul mutant. Itz a rating system veally. 1 iz lower powers and 5 iz major."

"Cool! What level am I?"

"I zink it vas… level 3."

"I wish I was a level 5."

Aw man! Ve really need that level 5 on our side!

* * *

Professor's POV

3:15

After I explained everything to Logan he spoke up and said, "So how are we gonna recruit this kid if we can't find her?"

"As I said before, we wait and hope she will use her powers… not in public."

And as if on cue, Cerebro blared its' alarm. I quickly put the helmet back on and tried to pick up the location.

"Well Charles?" Logan questioned.

"Turn Cerebro up to full power. I need all the help I could get. She has a VERY strong mind, I can barely pick up her location, much less what her powers are." I focused all my energy. She was so strong minded; even when I found Jean it took much less strain and time than this. "I have it!" I shouted finally, and once again, as if on cue, everyone entered Cerebro's room.

"We saw the light's Professor, and we figured… that it was Cerebro." Scott said.

"You were right Cyclops." Logan said.

"Do we like, know where to go?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, I have an address."

Everyone stared in silence as I read the words on the screen. " 324 Old Barn Lane. Dakota city. New York."

"Well?" Shouted Bobby after a couple of seconds. "What are we waiting for?"

"He's right. I want all of you to come." I replied.

"All of us?" Storm questioned.

"Even the newbie over here?" Logan piped in.

"Well he cannot be left alone can he?" I replied.

"YES! This is gonna be soooo COOL!" Bobby yelled

"Well lets get this over with." Logan responded coldly.

"LETS GO!" Scott yelled. We all raced out to the X-jet. Once we were all settled in I could hear the students talking.

"How long will this take Jean?" Scott asked.

"Not very long… Do you think Destiny kept her power hidden from her family and friends?"

"We can't be sure." He replied.

"Hey, could you pass me a bag please?" Bobby said.

"Why? We like haven't even got up in the air yet."

"Why waist time?" He took the bag and…

"Eww!" Kitty and Rouge screamed.

"Dude! You haz zome very weak stomach."

The X-jet started rolling out and we were up in the air.

"We reach arrival in 15 minutes!" I announced over the intercom.

We would be there soon. This girl would attract a lot of attention to herself in time. I just hope we get there first.


	6. Authors Note

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. We are moving out of states so since August it's been SUPER busy. I have 1 shorter chapter then I should start re-posting after Thanksgiving! Thanks for everything!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Matter of Trust

Chapter 6: The Matter of Trust.

* * *

General POV

August 10th, 3:35 PM, Old barn road, Dakota City.

The X-men stepped out of the Black bird. Bobby ran out and vomited behind a tree, while the rest took in their surroundings. They had landed the jet behind a old barn. The girls house was about a half mile from where they were. They would be taking the van from here.

"Well, I can see why they have named this road 'Old Barn Road'." Storm chuckled.

"Yah like, could it be more obvious." Kitty chirped in.

The group walked inside the barn, to have a quick debriefing.

"All right students, you know what is at stake here. Yet we must be our normal, controlled selves."

Logan shrugged and, with a sudden look of surprise on his face, he walked off to an electrical box of sorts.

The professor turned to Kurt.

"Sometimes we may need to hide a few details though."

"Oh, jah." Kurt said, understanding what he meant. He turned on his image inducer and the gang started to walk out. But Logan stopped them.

"Now wait up a sec, everyone."

"What's wrong Logan?" Asked Jean.

"I got a scent."

* * *

Logan's POV

Charles was explaining something' bout being normal. _~Yeah right! Normal is_ _not our strong point.~_ I looked around, somethin' wasn't quite right. I gave the air a sniff, I caught 2 scents. Not any of the others, but 2 unknowns. I sniffed the air again, this time I could almost see where the 2 people had been. The scent was old, 2 months or so, but it hadn't been messed up. I followed the 'trail' and it led me to an old electrical box. I bent down and saw that the top had been ripped off, no blasted off is more like it. It had no scent traces, therefore it wasn't touched. ~_This doesn't make sense!~ _I looked up again. Everyone was walking out.

"Now wait up a sec, everyone"

"What's wrong Logan?" Jean asked

"I got a scent."

"What kind of scent Logan?" Professor asked

"Two of 'em. One girl, one boy. 2 months old tops. But what you really need to see is this."

I picked up the electrical boxes door. And handed it to Charles, he inspected it.

"Does it have any traces of scent on it Logan?"

"No, I think it was blasted."

"I think you're right." Scott interjected; he grabbed the door and inspected it also. "But it's different than my kind of blast. Mine's like a laser. This is more of a small explosion, like it was struck by lighting."

Everyone's eyes widened, I guess they realized what was going on.

"So you think it was one of those mutants?" Jean asked.

Charles lifted his head and spoke up. "Most likely, but the question is. Which one?"

I sniffed the air one more time. "Charles, we got a visitor."

* * *

Peter's POV

August 10th, **3:36** PM, Old barn road, Dakota City.

I peddled past the creek. I was riding back from the Garzairiz's house, where my mom made me drop off some book she had barrowed from . I chatted with Destiny for a while. I've felt a little awkward since the whole power over load. I keep replaying the whole incident over in my head, again and again. It's just doesn't add up. ~_What has added up right lately anyway?~ _ I thought back to just 10 minutes ago when I arrived at the Garzairiz's house.

* * *

**_(FLASH BACK) _**

"Hello? HELLOO?!" I shouted out. I rang the doorbell again. Finally Gracie came to the door.

"Oh, hi Peter." She said in mono-tone. "Lemme guess, yoOou want to see Destiny."

"Umm, no actually." I stammered. "I'm here to drop off a book my mom barrowed from your mom." I handed her the book.

She turned around and set the book down on a stand. "Mmmm-hhh. Suuuuure." She replied teasingly.

I scratched my neck awkwardly, then turned to walk away. "Um, while I'm here…" I turned back around. "I need to…"

"Destiny's in the back. Doing yard work I think." She interrupted, answering the question I didn't ask.

"Yard work?" I asked out loud. _Destiny hates doing yard work, getting muddy and all. _I thought. "Okay Gracie, how much is she getting paid?"

"What? Destiny? Get PAID to do yard work?" She stared at me for a sec.

"Must have been big."

"Her own laptop." She finished.

"Got it. I'll just go round back…"

"Uhh… let me come with you!" Gracie exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Cause… uhh… I need to tell her you're here!"

"Okay, whatever."

We walked around the house. Gracie called out before we got to the back yard. Once we got there I was stunned.

"Whoa! Yard work? More like re-landscaping!"

Destiny was across the yard, throwing on big gloves, and mumbling something about if the apple tree should be next to the avocado tree or the peach tree. It was odd. I looked around the yard. It was just Destiny, no wheel barrels or shovels or mulch bags or any of the basic things for landscaping.

"Hey Destiny!"

"Ohh… uh. Hi Peter! W-what are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off a book for your mom. What are you doing?"

"Um… yard work. I mean look! The yard has… work." She stammered.

"Okaayy…" Silence… _Well this is awkward…_

"So… I suppose I should get back to work."

"Yeah, you're doing a really good job."

"Thanks."

"You must have been working for days."

"Oh, yeah. Days."

I know when a friend is hiding something. And I think I would know if my best friend is hiding something, and she definitely was.

"You know Destiny…"

"What Peter?"

"I don't get what's been going on lately."

"What do you mean by that?"

My powers started acting up, I was shaking a bit. It happens sometimes, I can usually control it. But it has the tendency to make me say whats really on my mind. "This! This doesn't add up, what has lately? And you! At the barn and right now! There isn't a gardening tool in sight, except for those gloves you threw on so quickly, they only over half of your hands." I admit on the spur of the moment I was being a bit harsh, but if you wanted to find out what was going on, you would do the same.

"Only half of my hands?" She asked. She realized this and quickly started to work the glove down her hand, but as she did the other glove fell off. "_Gasp!" _She hastily picked the glove up and held her hand behind her back. Not before I saw a flash of green light though.

"Are we gonna continue to pretend everything's the same? OR will you tell me the truth?" I admit I felt like I was a hypocrite. Maybe I'll tell her when she tells me the truth.

She stared at me, eyes bright with conflict. "I..I can't tell you."

"She really can't." Gracie added.

"I wish I could tell you. But…"

"No," I replied, "I get it. You have your secrets… I have mine." I muttered that last part but apparently she heard me.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Just forget I said that." We looked at each other in silence for a moment. "I should go." I said walking off.

"Okay, I should get back to work."

"Yeah…" I continued to walk off. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you will. Good-bye Peter."

"Bye Destiny." I walked to the side of the house. Suddenly…

"Peter! Wait!" I turned around. Destiny was running up to me. "You're… you're right."

"About what?"

"About me, and the strange things that have happened. And I can tell you why.*Sigh* I have these-"

"Destiny, what are you doing?!" Gracie asked. She had run up behind Destiny and interrupted her.

"Doing what I should have done before." She replied.

"Peter, mind if I talk to Destiny for a second?" Gracie asked. Before I could answer she said. "Yeah, thanks. Destiny, lets go to the front." Gracie walked off pulling her older sister behind. I could hear that they were having an intense conversation, but I couldn't make out the words. I remembered a trick I learned with my powers. If I had a piece of metal I could enhance my own radio wave frequency, thus creating a mini sound enhancer. _~All right, what can I use?_ _THE GUTTER!~ _I focused my energy into one hand the sent a small stream of blue lightning into the gutter, I made sure I was on a good frequency. Then I used my other hands to turn the radio waves into sound, then I listened.

**"-water and PLANTS! How can I continue to keep that a secret? Why shouldn't I tell him? He'll find out sooner or later. Or have you forgotten that he almost found out at the barn?! I'm sick of telling lies! I'm a living lie! So tell me, why shouldn't I tell him the truth?" **_~Okay, that's Destiny. I knew something was going on at the barn. What does she mean about water and plants?_

**"Why shouldn't you tell him?" **_~that was Gracie.~ _**"Because the author doesn't want it that easy!"**

**"Oh would you stop with your silly author thing! This is real! I'm going over there right now to tell him the TRUTH!"**

**"Fine! Go ahead! Tell him what happened in that barn. Tell him how you really put out the fire! Not with water that's for sure! Tell him how the backyard has all kinds of different plants, all full grown, and how we never paid a penny. Go ahead and tell him the truth. Tell him why things aren't what they seem!" **_~I knew something was going on!~_

***Sigh* "You're right Gracie."**

**"Finally you see that!"**

**"I'll need to make up an excuse"**

**"So what are you gonna tell him?"**

**"How 'bout… I have gross burns on my hands from the fire that still haven't healed yet?"**

**"Really? That's all you got?"**

**"Hey! At least I thought of something!"**

**"I wasn't talking to you!"**

**"Whatever…Do you think it'll work?"**

**"Well you have been wearing gloves EVERY time you go out of our house." **_~So that's why! Her hands have something to do with this! But what is 'this'?~_

**"Okay, let's go." **_~FOOTSTEPS!~ _

I cut the lightning and tried to look normal. Pretty hard for me lately.

Gracie and Destiny walked up.

"Hey Peter, sorry for that." Destiny said.

"Oh, that's fine."

"So, I'll just get it over with. I have… burns, on my hands, from the fire."

"Is that all?" I said with fake sincerity. I knew she was lying, but no reason for her to know that. "You didn't have to hid that."

"I…I did Peter. These…scars they, make me different. Every time I see it, I feel…weird, almost…mutant. Peter, if anyone found out I- I just couldn't take it." I looked at her, though I knew the burns were lies, the fear and despair in her eyes was real.

"Okay Destiny, I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks Peter." She hugged me… and I hugged her back.

"Destiny, no matter what happens; I'll always be here to talk to. And I'll never think your mutant." I said to her.

"Uggh! Author! Please cut-out this part! I hate this mushy lovey stuff!"

**Gracie! Please stop! This is an important part of the story! (A/N: Peter and Destiny can't here me )**

"Fine."

Destiny and I pulled away, feeling a sudden wave of awkwardness.

"Um… who is she talking to?"

"She thinks that we're in a fan-fic story and that she can talk to the author and the audience."

"It's called BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! CAN YOU PEOPLE SEE WHAT I HAVE TO LIVE WITH!" With that she stomped off. I turned my attention back to Destiny.

"I really got to go Dest."

"Yeah, I should get back to work."

"Bye Destiny."

"Bye Peter."

**_(End flashback)_**

* * *

** 3:36 (A/N flash backs don't take up real time. DUH)**

I continued peddling. By now I was almost to the barn. _~Maybe I can look for clues in the barn.~ _I hopped off my bike and set it next to a tree. I ran to the door and started to open it up, until I heard voices. I sat next to the door and listened.

"I got a scent."

"What kind of scent Logan?" A grandfatherly voice said.

"Two of 'em. One girl, one boy. 2 months old tops. But what you really need to see is this." A husky voice spoke. _~What? Scents? Like smells? No human can smell people's scents.~_

"Does it have any traces of scent on it Logan?" Grandpa asked.

"No, I think it was blasted." Husky replied. _~Then again, I'm like a really big spark plug.~_

"I think you're right." A guys' voice said, "But it's different than my kind of blast. Mine's like a laser. This is more of a small explosion, like it was struck by lighting." _~The electrical box! Oh man. These guys are probably from some freak government organization!~_

"So you think it was one of those mutants?" A girls' voice asked. _~Mutants? Doesn't she mean bang-babys?~_

Grandpa spoke up. "Most likely, but the question is. Which one?"

"Charles, we got a visitor." The husky voice said.

After I heard this I began to back away from the door. Apparently not fast enough because the door slammed into me. I staggered back and ran into a trash can, I fell face flat on the ground. "Ow."

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The husky voice said. I turned myself around to see a tall, muscular, mean looking man with dark hair and a leather jacket. _~The voice fits this dude~_

"Hi…" I squeaked. The man growled at me. YEAH! Growled! "Um, if you don't mind, I would really appreciate it if you stopped looking at me like I'm blue or something." The man huffed. "Or you know… you go right on ahead. Maybe I am blue. I don't know."

"Well Logan?" The Grandpa voice asked. I got up and looked to where the voice came from. I saw a bald man in a wheel chair raise his eyebrow. The man called Logan turned his head. The baldy almost seemed to respond to this by nodding slightly. I continued to look around me. There were eight other people. Seven of them were teens, the other was a mocha skinned woman with bright white hair. We stood there, staring at each other. I swear the teens were having a conversation, without words. _~This is awkward…~_

Baldy looked at me then said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I am Professor Charles Xavier, these are my companions, Logan, and Oro." Logan showed no emotion what-so-ever, while Oro gave a small smile. "And these are my students, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Rouge and Bobby." Each teen waved or gave some sort of movement to show who was who. "Who might you be?" He asked.

"Umm, I'm…uhhh…John…Johnson" I answered.

"You're lying." The red-head Jean said.

~_Really!? Thank you captain obvious.~_

Jean then huffed and turned her head. ~_It's like she knew what I was thinking.~_

"I'm Me and that is all you need to know."

"Very well." The Professor answered. "We were wondering if you knew anything about what happened inside that barn."

"Um, the barn? Nope, nada, nooo... not me. No one knows, especially me. I know absolutely nothing about the fire or the electrical box." _~Nice going Gradly~ _ "I… have to go." I turned to make a run for it but I ran into the tall guy with red shades, Scott I think was his name.

"Oh, he-he. Would you mind moving out of my way?"

"Where do you think you going?" He asked

"Away from here probably." I answered bluntly.

"You know something don't you?" He said grabbing my arm

"Noooo, really." I spat back. "Let me go." I said, feeling the energy in my body start spiking up. (It's like a blood sugar thing.)

"Scott, let him go." The Professor said.

"But Professor…"

"You heard him. Let me go." My body was shaking now, I bet my eyes were turning electric blue. My brothers say that is what happens when I get mad.

"Fine." Scott said, not letting me go.

"Letting me go requires you NOT to touch me." I sent a small electric zap before he let go.

"Oww! What was…" I didn't hear him finish. I was on my bike and peddling away. Not looking back knowing that, somehow, this got a lot more complicated.

* * *

Scott's POV

"Oww! What was that?"

"What Scott?" Jean asked

"That kid…he...he shocked me."

"That's one of the mutants!" Evan shouted.

"Professor? Why'd you let him go?" Rouge asked

"We shall see Peter later. First we must deal with the level 5."

Nods of agreement and murmurs were seen and heard. I went back with the others to get the X-Van, while Logan and the Professor talked.

* * *

Professors POV

"Logan, are you sure about what you smelled?' I asked Logan.

"Has my nose ever been wrong before Charles?

"So you're sure that Peter is not only one of the scents you smelt in the barn, but he also had the scent of a person he came in contact with, which is the same female scent in the barn."

"Exactly."

"This may be a great opportunity. If Peter is indeed friends with one of the mutants, then if one of them goes it may be more likely that the other will follow."

"Yeah well, let's get one kid to the institute first shall we?"

"Indeed, let's go see Destiny."

* * *

Gracie's POV

3:45

"Oh Gracie! That was sooooo amazing!"

"Amazing! Wait are we talking about how you made those flowers bloom or are we talking about you lovey dovey moment?" I can't take this much longer! The guy gives her one long hug and she's ready for marriage. Oh don't get me wrong reader, I know that Peter likes Destiny and vise-versa. But a girl can only take so much before she's sick of hearing about it! I wish those two would just see it them-selves.

"Uggh, please. Your idea of love is being attached to one shirt for 6 weeks." Destiny said.

"I'm going inside Dest. I WILL NOT TAKE INSULTS FROM YOU!"

"Sure, hey I'm going to work on the front in a minute here, so will you give me a shout if anyone's out there?"

"Yeah whatever."

"Gracie… are you listening?"

"Nope. BYE!"

I ran into the house and jumped on the counter. I reached for the top cabinet and grabbed my secret stash of candy. I reached my hand in and pulled out a caramel.

"Oh boy. I hope I don't have to talk to anyone for a while." I unwrapped the candy and threw it into my mouth; the thick chewy-ness of the caramel was AMAZING! I went over to the couch to watch tv when suddenly!

"…"

Author I said SUDDENLY!

**Oh, sorry.**

_*Ding-Dong*_

I groaned, got up and opened the door.

"Etr… ike I told yah befor she's- Ohh…" The caramel was really messing up speech.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier, are you Destiny Garzairiz?" He seemed to understand me perfectly.

"Irm A Grziz yeh…"

"Would you be so kind to get your mother and father for me?"

"Shur" I tried shouting but the caramel wouldn't let me. (Dumb caramel) So I ran upstairs and got them. We can back down and walked onto the porch.

"Hello, I am Professor Charles Xavier." He held out a hand and my dad took it.

"Hi. My name is Jamie Garzairza, This is my wife Michaela."

"Hi, how do you do?" My mom said shaking his hand.

As they started to talk I studied the group before me. There was the Prof in a wheelchair, a big hairy guy, a pretty mocha lady, and about seven other teenagers.

Just then I heard a voice.

"Omigosh! I'm almost done!"

Oh…NO. DESTINY! She's coming to work on the front yard. I ran to the side of the porch and tried to yell at her. But the dumb caramel made my tongue stick to the roof of my mouth. She didn't see me either because her fingers were glowing green (the lime green, not the dark) and had VINES holding up a home and gardens magazine which she was reading.

_~Oh Destiny is gonna kill me.~_

_~Why would that be Gracie?~ _A voice answered.

~_Now I'm hearing voices!~_

Ugg! Destiny gonna kill me! She'll kill me, she'll kill m- wait!

"Ugh, merm, dad? Horw bout we ger insrde?"

"What?" My mom said.

"Have you been eating caramel again?" My dad asked

"INSRDE! NRW."

"I think she said "Inside, now.' Said one of the teens.

I shook my head and we started inside but not soon enough.

"Maybe the orchids would look better with the rose bush."

Destiny was walking around the house, only seconds before…

"Destiny I'd like you to mee- Aye-Yi-Yi!" my dad stopped when he figured out what had happened.

Everyone's head turned to Destiny who had the magazine out of her face now, and also ten glowing fingers and tons of vines surrounding her.

"Or perhaps I should go back to the daisies next to the roses" She squeaked. Her eyes started flashing all different colors. That's a bad sign, for me anyway. "Gracie, I thought you said you would tell me if anyone was out here."

"I tlyied bert. Thers werd be a geer time fer the author ter pert a to ber certinued."

**Thanks Gracie!**

"Wait! I wanner knerw wert herpens!"

**And you will next chapter! To be Continued...**

* * *

**Thanks for everything guys! 236 views! AHHH! I'm about to move so I won't be posting till after Thanksgiving. OR WILL I? MWHAHAHAHA! Follow the story to find out! R&R THANKS!**


End file.
